


Best Laid Plans

by Lynx212



Series: Everyday Romance - Inuyasha/Bankotsu - AU [5]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Boys In Love, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bankotsu has a surprise for his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

Inuyasha had called Bankotsu earlier to tell him about landing a huge contract at work and receiving a hefty bonus for it. Bankotsu was proud of his lover and had wracked his brain for the better part of the day trying to figure out the perfect way to celebrate. As he drove home from a photo shoot with Fitness Magazine an idea hit him. Something his lover had said months ago came to mind and it seemed like the perfect solution to his dilemma.

Grinning from ear to ear, he stopped at an arts and crafts store to pick up the few items he needed. When he pulled into the driveway, he had a bounce in his step and a plan. He took his purchase to their bedroom, before hopping in the shower. Taking extra care with everything from his head to his toes.

When he got out he dried his hair leaving it upbraided exactly how Inuyasha liked it. He picked up the bag from the craft store and one by one, he placed the bright red bows on his body.

One on each wrist. One around each ankle. Then after a few strokes and some naughty thoughts later, the final one around his hard-on.

Minutes after tying the last bow, he heard Inuyasha coming through the door. So, with his back straight, bows on and using his most confident swagger, he marched out of the bedroom into the living room in full view of his lover...

...and five of their closest friends.

There stood Kouga, Ginta, Miroku, Sesshoumaru and Jakotsu.

"I take it you had something a little more exciting than dinner out with the boys in mind huh love?" Inuyasha asked as he watched his lovers retreating backside as he ran back into the bedroom.


End file.
